poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Eragon
Pooh's Adventures of Eragon is an upcoming film to be made by CarltonHeroes. It will appear in a near future. Plot Arya, an elf and princess of Ellesméra, runs for her life with a "stone" stolen from the evil king, Galbatorix. She is surrounded by a ring of fire created by a Shade (dark sorcerer) called Durza, and to protect the stone from him she uses magic to send it to a distant forest, where Eragon (Ed Speleers), a 17-year-old farm boy from the small village of Carvahall in the country of Alagaësia, is hunting for food. When the stone appears before him, he takes it to his hometown in hopes of trading it for food. After he brings it home, he realizes it is an egg when a blue dragon hatches from it. As he reaches to touch the dragon, a magical mark is burned into his palm. Magic that is felt all across the land by those who have a connection to magic, mainly Arya, a former dragon rider named Brom, and Galbatorix himself. Eragon tries to keep the dragon and take care of it until Durza sends his monstrous minions, the Ra'zac, to capture Eragon and the dragon. Eragon has the dragon learn to fly and while doing so the dragon magically grows to full size. She reveals to him that her name is Saphira, and that they are able to hear each other's thoughts because Eragon is her Rider. After seeing the Ra'zac in town, Eragon hurries home to protect his uncle, but Saphira picks him up and tells him that the Ra'zac are after him. When he gets home, Eragon finds his uncle dead and blaming Saphira, he sends her away. As he mourns over his uncle's body, Brom arrives, and asks Eragon to call his Saphira. After a brief scuffle, Brom implores Eragon to leave town, which they do after Brom sets fire to his uncle's barn, burning his remains. On the way to see the rebel freedom fighters devoted to destroying Galbatorix called the Varden, Eragon learns that he and Saphira have a special attachment like other dragon riders, and that if he dies, she will die as well. Brom also tells him that he is not ready to face the Ra'zac or Durza, and starts training him in sword-fighting and magic. On the way they take shelter in a small village, where a fortune-teller named Angela tells Eragon that a woman is calling her name so that he can save her and that his path is full of deadly obstacles. Soon they are attacked by Galbatorix's servants, the Urgals, but Eragon unintentionally produces magic that wipes them out, but the strain of doing this causes him to fall unconscious. Eragon soon learns how to produce small scale magic and to bond his powers with Saphira. After seeing the Ra'zac fall, Durza uses his black magic on Arya, setting a trap to lure Eragon. Even after Brom's warning, Eragon arrives to rescue Arya, but is confronted by Durza. During their battle, Durza uses magic to hurl a spear at Eragon, but Brom throws himself in its path and is mortally wounded. Eragon shoots an arrow into Durza's head, causing him to disappear. The trio escapes, and Brom dies of his wounds while flying on the wings of Saphira one last time. Following the way to the Varden, Eragon takes oath so that he may fulfill Brom's destiny: to overthrow the tyrannical empire of the evil king, Galbatorix. As Arya collapses from Durza's poison, Eragon confronts a hooded figure that has been following him. He reveals himself to be Murtagh, who offers to take them to the Varden. Once there, the Varden welcome the new rider, but expose Murtagh for who he really is, the son of the traitorous Morzan, who betrayed the dragon riders and whose sword Brom had taken. Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and the Varden prepare for war as Durza and his men surround the rebel camp. The Varden fight Galbatorix's forces as Eragon and Saphira duel in the skies with Durza, flying on a shadowy beast made of dark magic. Eragon and Saphira kill Durza, but not before Saphira is mortally wounded in the battle. Eragon uses his magic to heal her wounds and once again passes out from the strain. The following morning, Eragon awakes with Murtagh at his side. He calls for Saphira, fearing she might have died from the battle, but she appears fully healed. They fly off together to catch up with Arya, who is on her way to Ellesméra to help lead the elves against Galbatorix in the coming war. She calls Eragon "Shadeslayer" and bids him goodbye. Meanwhile, in Galbatorix's castle, angered that his men were defeated by a mere boy, the King draws his sword and slashes at his hanging map of Alagaesia, revealing his immense pitch black dragon, Shruikan, who breathes fire. Trivia *Mickey Mouse, Porky Pig, Winner and Elliot will join the team in the end of the film. *Princess Merida, Touché Turtle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Pepe Le Pew, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Gurgi, Jafar, Maleficent, Hades, Ursula, Bellwether, Dr. Facilier, King Candy, Prince Hans, Mother Gothel, The Grand Duke of Owls, Shere Khan and The Evil Schemers will guest star in this film. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Adventure Films Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Censored films